It
by XxMicky DolenzxX
Summary: This is just a random story idea I thought of. I mixed in my ideas with a few stories from the book It! I hope you guys like it! Please read and review!


**Hey guys, I hope you like this. So I've been reading the book It by Stephen King. And I absouletely have DIED! I'm only half way through, but I fell madly in love with it already! It's HORRIFYING! So the other night I was bored, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. And it was raining REALLY hard! And I was thinking as I looked out the window, and I go _"You know what'd be scary, if I saw It right there, under the street lamp. Holding balloons."_ And then I got the random idea to write this story! Well, idea. I took a bunch of my ideas, and mixed it in with a few ideas from different stories in the book. So it's a 50/50. I hope you guys like it, I read it to my friends they said it was awesome and must know what happens next! So if you guys would like to leave what you think should happen next, feel free to tell me! Review or Private Message! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Be back before dark." her father had said. "We don't want anything to happy to you." Like Georgie? Yes that's what he meant, like Georgie.

She sat with her feet dangling over the bridge. The canal was in full swing. The running water relaxed her as she watched the sun slowly sink to trade with the moon.

She sat alone with her thoughts. Remembering times when she and Georgie would play together. At the park, swiniging him on the swings and listening to the young boys laughter. At night, when they would catch fireflies and put them in little jars.

When she had been confined to her bed with the flu and had made Georgie a little paper boat to play with in the rushing water outside. (Derry had just ended flood season, and water was still ruling the streets). That was the last time she'd ever seen him.

She had waited for him, waiting for him to come back and tell her about the boat. She smiled, even though she couldn't join him.

An hour or so later a knock had come. Georgie must've got locked out, she had thought. Her mother opened the door.

The air was filled with an earpiercing scream and sobbing.

She jumped and heard her fathers heavy working boots run across the kitchen. "Oh god!" he had yelled.

She got up and ran from her room. She found her parnets by the front door. But they were kneeling over a strange figure on the ground. Mr. Torker, their neighbor, was standing at their door, a strange red liquid covering his chest, arms, and hands.

"Daddy?" she asked.

Her father and mother were sobbing, her mother letting loose a small scream every other heave.

He looked over at her with pure terror on his face.

"Go back to your room honey." he'd said. "I'll get you in a minute. Get clothes on." .

"Daddy what's that?" she asked, walking to the red mass on the floor.

"DON'T come any closer!" he shouted, but she didn't listen.

She saw Georgie. Georgie, her little brother, who she loved more than anyone and anything in the entire world. Georgie, her Georgie.

Wrapped in a bloodied quilt, he lay with his eyes open in a look of pure terror and fear. His face was pale. Her eyes travled, not understanding.

Then, she saw the white bone protruding from the remains of his yellow raincoat.

She had lost her stomach and ran to her room.

No, she had to stop.

This was not time to think about Georgie, this was her time. God how she had missed him though.

She put her cheek in her hand and sighed. She suddenly felt something on her neck. She realized it was only her watch and looked at the time. 6:30.

"Jeezum CROW!" she yelled and burst to her bike.

7:30 was the curfew and it was a good 4 miles to her house.

She kicked up the kickstand and was about to take off, when something stopped her.

The sun was the color of dark blood, it would be dark in a matter of minutes.

Something called her. Something was beckoning to her. She slowly put the kickstand back down and walked back to the bridge.

"Annie" she could hear her name in the wind. "Annie, would you like a balloon?" then she saw.

A clown, standing on the side of the embankment. Wearing a silver suit, with orange buttons and big orange shoes. It's red hair stood out on either sides of it's balding white head.

"Annie, Annie dear, would you like a balloon?" it called to her. It was holding a group of silver balloons, and although there was wind, they were not moving.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Would you like one Annie? Here take one, for free. You like the circus right? Don't you Annie?" it said.

"Well yeah I guess so. But my parnets told me not to talk to strangers." she could suddenly smell the circus. The buttery popcorn, the hotdogs and hamburgers, and the animal poop.

"Oh but I'm not a stranger, I'm your friend." it said.

"Then who are you?" she asked again.

"My name is Pennywise the Dancing Clown. What's yours?" it asked. Its voice seemed to put a hold on her she couldn't break free from.

"My name is Annie." she said.

"Annie, would you like a balloon?" it asked.

"Well gosh, sure!" she looked away but looked back a second later to find the clown had gone missing.

All was quiet, exceptfor the nights air.

Suddenly something gripped her ankle and pulled her down. She hit her head on the steel of the bridge and screamed.

She saw a skinny gray hand wrapped tightly around her ankle. And the clown. It smiled at her, but not a smile that would make her laugh, one that made her scream even louder.

Its teeth were sharp as knives and yellow. Rotting and decaying. It stuck its tongue out as it grinned. It licked its own shoe with the black serpent like tongue. Bugs crawled in and out of the mouth of Pennywise.

"Would yoiu like a balloon Annie?!" it's voice sounded like a million. She could hear different voices of people she knew.

"Take a balloon Annie. Join us!" it said. Its eyes were that of a snakes and shone red, like blood.

"Let go!" she screamed frantically and kicked. "Help me! Someone help!".

"Join us! You'll never grow old. Come with me!" it said, its voice growing louder and more threatening. It began to drag her, drag her into the water below.

Blood began to pour from beneath it's finger nails and soaked her jeans.

"Help me! _**HELP**_!" she kicked Pennywise in the nose.

The beast let out a mangled shriek and let go.

She scrambled up, stumbled, but regained her balance.

She took off on her bike, not daringto look back. She raced down the road, as fast as she could, tears were streaming down her face. The nights air was almost unbearably cold.

She looked back and saw nothing.

_I__t was all my imagination_, she thought, _I thought about Georgie to much and scared myself, that's all_.

Suddenly she heard Georgie calling her name.

"Annie," he called. "Annie come back."

Georgie?

She turned her head back, and saw Georgie. Yes, Georgie, standing under the street lamp, with his arm torn clean off. The smell of rot and decomposing hit her like a freight train. That was not Georgie. That was It.

She screamed and put on another burst of speed. Georgie called out to her. "But Annie, come back! Don't you want to see me?" she could hear the shuffling of feet. And grunts coming behind her. It was running after her.

She glanced back again, but was suddenly blinded as her bike crash coursed with the telephone pole. She flew off her bike and landed in a ball. Warm blood trickled off both her knees, soaking her jeans, and off the side of her head. She laid, dazed for 90 seconds.

She could hear the grunts coming closer. She lifted herself up and tried to run, but fell. The pain in her legs were unbearable.

The grunts fell closer and closer, the shuffling becoming more clear.

She got back up and cried out, but started into a limping jog. She looked back again. Georgie was no longer behind her. But something far worse was. A beast, a beast with brown, aged wrinkled skin. Bony hands with yellow claws, dotted with blood reaching out for her. Yellow, glowing gems in the place of eyes. Snarled grunts and wheezing escaped the beast and it limped at her.

She could feel tears streaming off her cheeks as she tried to run.

She looked off, and her savior came.

A house, that's all she needed.

Safety and protection in a house. She knew this street well, and saw the light of a familiar porched, welcoming her in.

She cried out joyfully and was pushed with new hope.

She could still hear the wheezes and grunts getting nearer with every step she took.

She made it, but fumbled and banged her knees on the edge of the wooden steps.

She screamed again.

The beast was only across the road.

She got up and threw herself at the door. Beating the door, screaming to be let in.

The beast was making its way into the yard.

Her screams became more frantic.

Suddenly the door flew open.

She burst forward and slammed the door behind her.

She laid with her forehead against the cold wood. Her heart thumped as blood and sweat poured off her.

She spun around and met the eyes of her best friend, which were wide and terrified.

They were Bill Denbouroughs eyes. She threw herself at him and he wrapped his arms around her.

She cried, quivering with fear and let loose screams.

He silenced her by smoothing her hair and whispering soothing words to her.

She calmed down enough, but still clamped the fabric of his shirt tightly in her fists.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He was shaking almost as bad as her.

"I saw it." she said in his ear. "I saw _**IT**_!" she screamed and fell into more hysterical sobs.


End file.
